Modern businesses may benefit from the use of shared workspaces to reduce real estate costs. For example, share workspaces may be ideal for temporary workers, part-time workers, shift workers, and/or floating workers that are required to move from location to location to perform their duties. However, workers may be required to spend time personalizing the working space prior to engaging in their assigned duties. Such time spent personalizing the space may reduce time spent on the assigned duties, may reduce overall productivity, and may result in reduced benefit from the use of the shared space.